


绝不放过你2.5

by Beast_L



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beast_L/pseuds/Beast_L





	绝不放过你2.5

zero是G7里唯一一间没有监控的包间，基本上就是GOT内部人员和林在范朴珍荣几个人才会使用，也只有他们有权利使用。  
现在金有谦正很没形象地瘫在沙发上，翘起二郎腿，下巴微扬，嘴角带着一丝若有若无的笑，半阖着眼看着BamBam，一副挑衅模样让BamBam才稍冷静下来没多久的大脑再次爆炸。  
BamBam站在金有谦面前，低着头看着金有谦，脸上的表情让人看不出喜怒，但金有谦知道他生气了。  
金有谦一直都觉得BamBam这样的时候特别帅，帅的让人腿软，全开的气场让人不由自主想要臣服，平时明明都是小甜豆的。  
“为什么撒谎。”  
“我可不想再像昨天晚上一样和你吵一架了，搞得大家都不愉快多不好。”金有谦摊摊手耸了下肩，看起来很是无所谓，“再说了，就一次而已，而且你也没必要为这种事情生气啊。”  
“没必要？金有谦，你究竟知不知道你的魅力到底有多大？”BamBam怒极反笑，俯下身凑近了金有谦的脸，两手撑在那人脑袋两旁，将金有谦禁锢在自己和沙发之间。  
对上BamBam好看的双眼，金有谦毫不意外地感觉到了极大的压力感，不知不觉间语气里竟也染上了些许惊慌的色彩，他努力表现得镇定，说出口的话让气氛又冷了几分。  
“我当然知道，不然我怎么有信心这个方法一定有用。”金有谦也凑近了BamBam，这下两个人之间的距离真真是负数了，“不过是一种解决对手的轻松方法罢了，你又何必那么在意。”  
房间里一片寂静，两个人的呼吸声异常清晰。  
呼吸交织在一起，似乎是有些热了。  
BamBam皱着眉扯了扯自己的衣领，再对上金有谦的眼睛，毫无征兆地，他捧着金有谦的脑袋就吻了上去。不算温柔的吻，多少带了些泄愤意味，可是闭着眼睛专心致志接吻、蹂躏着柔软的唇却又担心真的弄伤对方的模样——实在是太过于迷人，让金有谦克制不住自己想要沦陷。  
唇舌交缠，比起昨天青涩的吻，现在的这个吻熟练了不少，多了几分暴戾，也多了几分情欲。  
结束得猝不及防，BamBam喘着气捧着金有谦的脸与他额头靠在一起，鼻尖时不时会蹭到，金有谦伸出舌尖似是在追寻BamBam的唇，无果，这才睁开已经盈了水雾的双眼。  
四目相对，相顾无言。  
“他碰你哪里了。”短暂的沉默过后，BamBam终于开了口，声音不那么冷，金有谦知道他的心情已经好了很多。  
于是他趁热打铁。  
双手缠上BamBam精瘦的腰，金有谦讨好地去蹭BamBam的脸，奶音大爆发，近乎是撒娇了吧，他在BamBam耳边说，“什么啊——”  
“我说，高柳一郎碰你哪里了。如实回答哦，不然会有惩罚。”BamBam的声音已然染上了些许笑意，唇贴上金有谦红透了的耳尖，说话时喷出的热气尽数洒在金有谦耳边。  
“那有奖励吗？”  
“也许。”  
“那我岂不是——”  
“不如实就让你知道什么叫‘得不偿失’。”  
“哇哦，真是让人害怕。”  
“所以呢？”  
“也许是手腕吧。”  
“也许？”  
“也许。”  
“不乖。”BamBam舔了一口可爱的耳垂，轻笑，“该罚。”  
BamBam拉开了两人之间的距离，没等金有谦皱眉疑惑就岔开双腿坐在金有谦腿上，伴随着一小声惊呼，BamBam在金有谦讶异的目光之下把那人精致白皙的手腕送到了自己的嘴边。  
金有谦小小地挣扎了一下，果不其然，没能挣开，心脏正狂跳不止，感觉到手腕上的湿濡温热，金有谦感觉自己有些喘不过气来，热流正往身下汇聚。  
偶尔有时候金有谦也会怀疑自己是不是有些变态，毕竟只是手腕的刺激就能激起他的性欲的话——  
“只是这样的刺激就硬了吗？”BamBam凑上前去亲了口金有谦眼下的泪痣，眼里的笑意挡也挡不住，“那——我们来尝试一下更刺激的吧。”  
金有谦眨了眨眼，长得让人嫉妒的睫毛不经意间扫过BamBam的侧脸，让BamBam有些心痒。  
痒的难耐。  
是怎么演变成这样的呢？  
金有谦的腿被BamBam架在肩上躺在冰凉的大理石桌面上时他晃了晃有些神志不清的脑袋，大脑皮层不断被下身传来的快感刺激，他还不是很清楚到底发生了什么。  
所以说，BamBam是怎么把他压在桌上扒掉了裤子的？可能是那个温柔的吻太过于醉人，让金有谦迷失，稀里糊涂的就对着这个昨天才被自己艹哭的人张开了自己的双腿。  
后穴里搅动的手指让金有谦有些无法思考，他眯着双眼，看着忍得满头汗的BamBam，不由自主地将腿张得更开方便身上人动作。眼里弥漫了水雾，雾气中他看着BamBam有些红的眼角，他在想，BamBam哪来的润滑剂的呢？要知道，zero作为一间商谈工作朋友聚会的正常房间，怎么可能会有润滑剂这种东西呢？  
“嗯？在想什么？”BamBam看着精神有些分散了的金有谦，坏心地用力戳了戳指尖所能触及的软肉，满意地听到金有谦拔高了的奶音，对上金有谦有些委屈的眼神，笑问。  
BamBam笃定金有谦在想他。  
金有谦还能想谁呢？除了他BamBam还能是谁呢？不，只能是他BamBam。  
BamBam对这一点自信而又强势。若是在不久或者久远的将来，金有谦的身边出现了一个人，自称或是别人说是将会陪伴着金有谦走过余生的人，若是那人不是自己，管他男女，他BamBam第一个不答应。  
可你若问BamBam，你爱金有谦吗？  
或许他会回答你说，不爱。  
若你再问，或许他思考过后会说，也许。  
BamBam无疑是爱着金有谦的，只是这爱究竟是深到了什么程度，大概是无解。  
“在想，你是不是早有预谋。”  
“真聪明。”BamBam又添了根手指进去，三根手指进进出出，带给金有谦无可想象的快感，“给你点奖励。”  
“再……多一点……”金有谦闭上眼睛，专心享受着BamBam带给他的感受，扭动着腰肢企图获得更多。  
“啧，他们也看到过吗。”  
“啊……”疑问词堵在喉咙里被呻吟盖过，金有谦只发出一个单音节就又沉到欲海里去了。  
“我说啊，你这个样子，那些人也看到过，吗。”BamBam停下动作，性器隔着裤子磨蹭着金有谦大腿根的软肉，看着金有谦渐皱的眉头，然后对上了那双勾人心魂的眼睛。  
欲海翻滚，汹涌而炙热，澄澈的眼中多了不少疑惑与委屈，让人看了免不了想要犯罪。  
想要弄脏他。  
“嗯？看到过吗？”见金有谦不回答，BamBam脸色冷了几分，抽出手指，慢条斯理地解着自己的皮带。  
“没有——你是第一个——”金有谦委委屈屈的，手肘撑着桌子勉强坐起来，搂住BamBam的脖子，头埋在那人的颈窝处，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭过BamBam的耳朵。  
要烧起来了。  
“我不让他们碰我的，我觉得恶心，但是我怕不这样做风险太大，受伤没关系，死也没关系，可是我知道的，我知道你不喜欢我，我也知道在你看来我是你重要的弟弟，我不想你担心，你哭的样子太让我难受了，我不想看到你哭，你生气就生气吧……反正，都那样了。”  
金有谦语气平淡的像是在说我们晚上吃什么一类的家常话，听得BamBam心里一抽一抽地疼，他看不到金有谦的脸，他猜金有谦正露出迷茫的表情，好看的唇张张合合，吐出让人止不住要心疼的话语，眼神飘渺，不知道在看哪里。  
或许是在看他脑海中那个逆光站着笑着向他张开双臂的BamBam。  
性器的进入来得猝不及防，金有谦被BamBam抱起的时候不由惊呼，他向来都是知道自己不轻的。  
“一来……就这么刺激高难度的吗……”金有谦的长腿死死绞着BamBam的腰身，抱紧了BamBam的脖子生怕自己就这么摔下去半身不遂，还没适应这个姿势，后穴就被肉刃生生劈开——现在的金有谦有些喘不上气。  
“不然怎么满足你呀……”BamBam喘着粗气，抱着金有谦后退了几步再次坐在沙发上，“你说，如果珍荣哥知道我们在他，最喜欢的沙发上，干这种事情，他会不会弄死我们俩？”  
“不会。”  
“这么肯定？”BamBam猛地往上一顶，眼睛死死盯着金有谦充满淫靡的脸，双手抓住白衬衫往外一扯，很遗憾金有谦最喜欢的一件衬衫就此光荣牺牲。  
“你以为……珍荣哥和在范哥……有多清心寡欲？”  
“什么意思？”  
“你不知道的吗？”乳尖被含在嘴里，被舌头舔弄，金有谦仰起头想要缓解这过分的快感。  
“知道什么？我以为在范哥和珍荣哥还没在一起。”我以为珍荣哥对你有意思。BamBam抬了抬眼眸，只看到漂亮的脖颈曲线，舌尖沿着皮肤滑上去，精准地咬住了性感至极的喉结。  
“Emmmmm，是没有公开……但是我上次执行完任务来找珍荣哥拿资料的时候恰好……唔嗯……不小心撞到他们俩……”  
“在做爱？”  
“珍荣哥可主动了呢……哈啊……你轻点儿……”  
“你很羡慕的样子啊？”  
“唔……”金有谦扭了扭腰，更好地把BamBam的东西完全吞了下去，肠壁被摩擦带来极致快感，让他发出满足的喟叹。  
“你昨天艹我的时候——有想过今天你会这样被我抱在身上……”又是一记深顶，“被我艹吗……”  
“当然，……啊……没有……”  
BamBam的动作越来越快了，两个人不断交换着温柔缠绵的吻，不断在彼此身上印下属于自己的痕迹。  
这场性爱来得莫名其妙却又酣畅淋漓，两个血气方刚的中二少年无度索求性爱带来的愉悦，似是要把对方蹂进自己身体里。  
金有谦真是不知道BamBam哪里学来的这么多奇形怪状的姿势，一次次地深入让他爽得翻天覆地，毫不吝啬地释放奶音，扭动着腰肢配合着BamBam，他知道BamBam喜欢他这样，不然那落在他脸上唇上脖颈上锁骨上背肌上铺天盖地的吻，狠狠撞上敏感点甚至坏心研磨的行为，要怎么解释呢。  
他们调笑，说诨话，撩的对方面红耳赤，休息的间隙聊一聊身边哥哥们的八卦，然后又投入到新一轮的情爱中去。  
真是——  
愉悦至极。


End file.
